Iron Midnight
by Wynter is Coming
Summary: Juliette Wynters is an highly sought out assassin and spy, but her main employer is call the Stepmother, a mafia boss who works for Hydra and the Brotherhood. When Juliette is ordered to spy on Tony Stark, she pretends to be an innocent assistant who wants a job as badly as any normal person could. But when she starts to fall for her "boss" she up and abandons him. (Enjoy)
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't Own the Avengers, just Juliette.**

A pair of glowing aqua blue eyes watched as a man, in his early forty's with graying hair and a scarred face. He glanced behind his shoulder to make sure no one was following him. The eyes shifted further into the darkness, hiding blonde hair and eyes.

He turned away and swiftly went down an ally-way, confident that he was safe. The eyes went out into the moonlight to show a woman, in her mid-twenty's, blonde hair like the sun and eyes to match the sea.

She followed him; her trench coat billowed in the autumn breeze. He reached a dead end, looking around for a device of sorts, she couldn't tell. "Looking for something sweetheart?" The man turned around with such speed, she was surprised he didn't fall over.

"That's no concern to you." He growled, trying to intimidate her into leaving. "Like your fear tactics are going to scare me away." She laughed coming closer, careful not to open her coat. "What are you doing; here?' he asked, looking nervous, she was slinking in the shadows, careful not to show her face fully to him.

"I'm here on behalf of a friend." She said, pausing from her pacing to look at him. "You may know her… She is commonly known as the Stepmother." As soon as the words left her mouth, he ran to the opening in the ally-way.

_He's quick_, she thought. _But I'm quicker. _She opened her trench coat and tossed three knives into his legs, two on the right, one on the left. All hitting the back of the knees. He fell to the ground howling in agony.

She sighed and walked over to him, her heels clicked on the pavement. "I'll pay her back, I promise!" He whimpered as she pulled him up and pushed him against the wall. "This isn't about money sugar." She purred, flicking a small knife against his throat. "This is about revenge, and the Stepmother's all about revenge."

The man gulped nervously. "I'll pay you more than she is paying you." He promised, hope flared in his dirty brown eyes. "I'll pay you in cash, gold, and freedom."

The girl's eyes softened at the thought of freedom, but instantly hardened once again. "My freedom is paying back my life dept to the Stepmother." She growled.

The man realized he wasn't going to live, and sighed. "At least give me your name." The woman smirked. "My real name is Juliette Wynters, and I am the Grim Reaper."+

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony sat down in utter defeat. Pepper wiped away tears. "I can't do this anymore Tony, we were obviously never meant to be." Tony covered his face. "Don't say that." He muttered. "What else can I say?" She screamed. "You told me you were done being the hero, and now you're on another suit making binge."

Tony leaned back. "Fury ordered me to remake all the suits, I didn't have a choice. Either I make the suits or he takes them away and gives it to someone else." She rolled her eyes. "And they were so much more important than your relationship." She stated, tired of fighting. "I still love you Tony, but I'm leaving." He opened his mouth to say something, but she was gone before he could

**A/N: Theme Song Better Dig Two - Band Perry.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers, I only own Gloria, The Stepmother and Juliette.**

Juliette waltzed into an office with the confidence of the whole world on her shoulders. Her profession and skills may put her in more danger in the field, but she knew that she would never be in any danger because she is that good.

She stood at the edge of the oak desk, staring at a woman with a severe bun and crow like features. "Did you complete the job Grim Reaper?' The woman said with a croaking voice, her white eyes glared into Juliette's.

"Of course, what did you expect? A failure?" Juliette snorted her amusement, earning another glare. "Anything can happen." The woman straightened some papers. "Is the Stepmother ready to see me?" Juliette asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Unfortunately, she is." Juliette started to walk away. "Thanks Gloria." She snorted and returned to her papers. _What will it take to get a "you're welcome"? _Juliette thought bitterly, opening the door into the Stepmothers lair.

It was cold, much like the woman herself, with steel colored walls dappled with red, and it wasn't paint. The smell of decomposing flesh hung in the air as Juliette sat down in a stone chair. "Welcome Wynters." Said a voice that couldn't decide if it was male or female.

_Why can't anyone just call me Juliette? _She wondered, but didn't say anything. "I've dealt with Granger." A bulky man- Er woman, with stark white hair and black eyes sat down on the coach, the only thing that she could actually sit on. "Gooooooooood, veeerrry good." He/she/it purred, handing her the cash that was promised before the job was completed.

Juliette took the money without saying another thing. "I got your message, what did you have in mind?" The Stepmother smirked. "The one about the new spying job?" Juliette nodded, showing no expression. "You've heard of Tony Stark?" Juliette smirked and leaned back. "Who hasn't?"

The Stepmother rolled her eyes. "I need you to spy on him and his little boy band." Juliette lifted a finger. "The team **does **have a girl on it.." She silenced herself when the deadly glare was pointed at her.

"That is besides the point Wynters." She growled. "I know." Juliette sighed, playing with the edge of her shirt. "Why?" If Juliette were anyone else, she would be dead by now. "Because I might need to... Extract him from the team." Juliette narrowed her eyes. "Kill him? I might have to **KILL **him!?"

The Stepmother laughed and pointed a thick finger at her. "I got you to kill you entire family, how would this be any different?" Juliette blanched and stood up. "When do I leave?"

"Now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony Stark sat at his desk twiddling his fingers out of exasperation. _Where the hell is the new assistant!? _Tony started to get up when a smoking hot blonde with sea blue eyes and a flattering figure walked in, her hair was pulled back in a messy braid and she wore black rimmed glasses. "Hello," she said, holding her hand out. "My Name is Jewel Snow, and I'm your new assistant."

Tony stared at her, his mouth had fallen to the floor. "There has to be a mistake." Tony managed after a few minutes. "I was expecting a male assistant." Jewel smiled shyly. "I know, but he found better work somewhere else." Tony gaped again. "**WHO IS GIVING OUT BETTER JOBS THAN** **ME**!?" She shrugged. "I'm not privy to such information."

Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Can I offer you a drink Miss Snow?" She nodded. "Vodka if you got it." Tony looked up at her grinning. "I think I like you already."

Jewel smiled and glanced down at her phone while he got the drinks

** Grim Reaper, are you safe?**

Jewel, or should we say Juliette, glanced up as Tony busied himself.

**_I'm in._**

**A/N: How Awesome was that? Theme Song was Get Off Of My Back - Bryan Adams. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, second chapter is up now... Thanks to all who faved and followed, I really appreciate it. is I own the Stepmother, Juliette, and Gloria. Irrelevant86 owns Adolfina (Funny how inspiration hits you right when you need it XD) Oh, and if any of you have a problem with Tony being VERY play-boyish after breaking up with Pepper, then get over it. Wynter is out... and writing. **

After the long day of work. Tony came up to a busy Jewel. "Hey, Miss Snow." Tony said in a drawled out voice. "Yes Mr. Stark?" Jewel asked, looking at Tony as his face twists in annoyance. "Its Tony Miss Snow." Jewel rolled her eyes and stood up from her desk. "Than you must learn to call me Jewel." Tony smiled earnestly. "I can do that." She nodded and followed him to a candy apple red Camaro.

"Well isn't this stunning?" Jewel chuckled with appreciation. "Her name is Ruby, you'll be driving her while you are working with the Avengers or me." Jewel quirked her eyebrows in appreciation. "Heeelllloooo Ruby." She said in a silky southern voice. "Do you talk like that often?" Tony asked while motioning her to the drivers seat. "I was born and raised in West Virginia." She responded, sliding into the car.

"What part?" He asked, sliding into the shot-gun seat. "Athens mostly, but... I moved to New Jersey when I was sixteen." She said slowly as she pulled into the road. "Why so young?" Tony asked, looking over at her profile. "My parents died when I was fourteen, my sister about a month after my parents." She said softly, keeping her eyes on the road. Tony looked down. "What happened to them?" The air turned cold as she gripped the steering wheel even harder.

"They were murdered." Was all she said, before Tony could ask anymore questions, she turned the music up on the radio and the rest of the ride was completely silent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next series of weeks, it was relatively quiet. Juliette did her job, on both accounts, and Tony flirted with her ever so slightly, but kept his distance whenever she flirted back.

**_I'm not ready for a relationship, not yet._**He thought to himself time and time again as he watched her place some papers in front of him at the Tower. "Jewel, this is the time to relax, not to work!" He whined as she placed a thick folder on hi lap. "We can do both." She said with a stubborn tilt of the chin, her eyes flashed in a way that made him wary of her immediately.

"Fine, but let me get a drink first." Jewel nodded and went to retrieve the drinks. Tony grabbed his laptop and did a background check of his own. It wasn't long before he found a bio.

**BIO - The Last recording of Juliette Wynters (AKA Jewel Snow)**

_**Juliette Annalisa Wynters (Some times is called Jewel Anna Snow)**_

_**17 years old**_

_**flaxen blonde hair**_

_**aquamarine blue eyes with hints of gray to them.**_

_**(Last recorded place of Juliette)**_

_**Athens West Virginia, She was last seen fleeing the sight of her older sisters Aldofina Alexis Wynters murder.**_

Tony reread the words multiple times before Jewel came back. Tony saved the file and took the whiskey and bourbon that she offered without hesitation. **_What if she poisoned it?_**He asked himself, She sat down and noticed his hesitation.

She rolled her eyes. "I've been your assistant for almost four weeks now, and you still think I'm gonna poison you?" She clicking her tongue in annoyance and took a small swig of his drink. "See it's all fine." She laughed as he blinked in shock.

He forced a small smile and drank it deeply. **_I'm calling in the big boys for_**_ this._

**A/N: Theme song is Crystalize - Lindsey Stirling.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own Juliette and Gloria (And the progress reports LOL) but thats it.**

The next day, Bruce Banner walked into the Tower. "What's up Stark?" Bruce asked, wondering why he had called him in from Dubai in the first place when he knew that he was doing research on his… problem.

"You know the assistant, Jewel Snow? The one who has been working for me for the past few weeks?" Bruce nodded, unsure of where this was going until a thought popped into his head. "She isn't pregnant with your kid is she?" Tony looked shocked. "What? No! After what I found out about her, I wouldn't dare!"

Bruce narrowed his eyes after taking off his glasses. "What?" Tony pulled up her file. "Okay, so her real name is Juliette Wynters, which is similar to what she is asking you to call her now, so what?" Tony sighed. "She was last seen leaving the sight of her sisters MURDER!" Bruce parted his lips as he realized what Tony meant. "You think she killed her sister don't you?"

Tony nodded vigorously. "Who else?" Bruce rubbed his chin in thought. "Maybe she was a witness and she ran away so she wouldn't be killed to." Tony shook her head. "No, I think she is a mass murderer and is out to kill me now."

Bruce laughed. "Now I know your paranoid, just because someone was last seen fleeing the scene of a murder, doesn't mean that they are after you." Tony sneered. "If I die, you aren't going to get my lab, just saying." Bruce rolled his eyes. "Relax, I'll contact Nat and see if she can find anything on her."

Tony huffed. "She'll think I'm crazy." Bruce nodded. "I won't say it for you; I'll say I'm curious." Tony nodded, and dialed Juliette's number.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juliette sat down on her bed in the room that Tony had given her when she was given the job.

** Grim Reaper, progress report.**

Juliette sighed.

_** Nothing out of the ordinary, Stark is very laid back and doesn't like to pay attention to his work, leaves that for me.**_

She waited until a pinging sound came over her phone.

**What about the Avengers?**

Juliette paused.

_** I have yet to meet the Avengers; they are on missions at the moment.**_

** Excellent, we shall wait until next week for next progress report.**

Juliette put her phone down, she knew it was her job, but she felt like she was invading Tony's privacy by doing this.

_You thought similar while sliding a knife across your mother s throat. _She thought bitterly. _And besides, it looks like Stark is onto you, from the way he acts whenever he is near you. _She paused. _Should I tell Gloria I have to back out? That my cover may be blown soon? _She sighed. _No, that could end badly._

She gets up and straightens her outfit and walks out the door, only to bump into Bruce Banner herself. "Oh, I'm sorry." She gasped, as his papers ell to the floor.

"No worries, you're Jewel Snow, right?" He asked. "Yes I am, and you must be Bruce Banner." She said in greeting, holding her hand out to be shaken. "Pleasure to meet you at last, Tony speaks of you often." Juliette blushed, not to play an act, but because she was both flattered and nervous at the thought. "Really?' She asked in a soft voice. "Yes, very often."

Juliette smiled and gave Bruce his papers. "Are the other Avengers here as well?" Bruce shook his head. "I came back early, but I know the others will be back soon."

Juliette nodded and watched as he left. A deep pitted feeling of guilt clenched in her gut as she thought about nest week's progress report. _I don't think I can finish this mission, but why?_

**A/N: Theme Song is Stars Align - Lindsey check out **  
**Irrelevant86 if you like Stargate stuff, she is awesome.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know this is short, but get over it, at least its something XD. I don't own The Avengers OR Aldofina... Aldofina is Irrelevant86's charectar. **

Juliette woke the next morning feeling completely distressed. _I can't do this. _Was all she heard in her brain for the last few hours, even in her sleep she heard those words. She slipped out of bed and put on jeans and a tee-shirt.

She walked out and saw tony and Bruce playing with some mechanical thingie. "I'm going for a walk, I need some fresh air." Tony raised a brow, and looked nervous, but his face cleared. 'Fresh air… in New York City?" She rolled her eyes. "Its better than being cooped up all day."

She turned and left before they could say anything else. "Miss Snow, is there anything you need?" She looked down. "No JARVIS, I'm good at the moment." She said with haste, walking out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aldofina lifted three trash bags filled to the brim with garbage and carried it outside, careful not to knock into anyone as she left the kitchen to the five star restaurant she worked at.

She kicked open the door and lifted the lid with her head, graceful and poised as she did. After the job was completed, she straightened out her strawberry blonde locks and pushed her glasses further up on her nose.

She turned to back inside when she saw a tall blonde with a birthmark on the side of her neck in the shape of an ivy leaf.

She felt her blood grow cold as she walked up the woman. "Julie?!" She gasped her green eyes wide with shock and fear as the woman turned and recognition lit up her blue eyes. "Addie!?" She whispered, shock twisted her face softly.

Aldofina walked up to her sister, despite their past, she brought her into a great big hug. "Oh Julie!" She laughed/cried, nearly knocking her down with the force of the hug.

"Wha… I thought…" Juliette gasped,, she pulled her away and looked into her face. "You thought I was dead." Aldofina stated with a blank tone. "Well, I know I didn't… I couldn't…"

Aldofina smiled. "I know, and the Stepmother almost finished me off herself." Juliette blanched. "You're not working for her are you?" Aldofina whispered, looking nervous now. "Yes, she spared my life because she saw potential in me, so now I'm…" Aldofina nodded. "…Her pawn."

Juliette nodded. "I'm sorry." She whispered, barely containing the tears that threatened to spill over. "I know." Aldofina whispered back, not able to tell her sister of a tall woman with white eyes spying on them from afar.


	6. Chapter 5

Gloria walked into the Stepmother's office. "The girl, Aldofina, she lives." The Stepmother raised a bushy brow. "Really?" Gloria nodded. "And the Grim Reaper has been seen hanging around her."

The Stepmother leaned back in her chair. "Hmmm, interesting…"

She watched as Gloria came closer. "I think the Grim Reaper is trying to back out of her mission.' The Stepmother snarled. "AFTER ALL WE HAVE DONE FOR HER!?" Gloria nodded.

The Stepmother shook her head. "She will pay… But let's plan this carefully, pretend we know nothing of what has occurred and we will follow her closely… Tell Diana to ready her weapons."

Gloria smirked and nodded, turning to gather her co-worker and friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Promise to stay safe and get out of her grasp!" Aldofina begged her sister on their second visit, holding her at arm's length. "I'll try." She sighed, turning away.

Aldofina bit her lip in annoyance. "You have my number, if you need to hide, come find me." And she turned and left her standing there.

Juliette watched as her sister disappeared into her apartment. _I'll try. _Rang in her ears and head like the sound of church bells.

She turned to return to the tower when she bumped into a tall blonde man with a muscular build. "Oh!" She gasped, looking up and recognizing him immediately. "You're Captain America!" She breathed softly.

He smiled softly as he made sure she was stable. "Yes, and you must be… Jewel Snow!" She chuckled softly, barely recognizing her alias. "Yes, pleasure to meet you."

He held out his arm and motioned for her to take it. "It seems we are heading the same way." Juliette smiled and took his arm and they walked towards the Tower, the silence was gentle and comfortable.

When they walked into the upper level of the Tower, they say Bruce and Tony yet again, working on a project.

Tony glanced up and blinked at the sight of Juliette and Steve so close. "Hey…" He said warily, narrowing his eyes as she blushed and let go of Steve's arm.

"Feel better?" Bruce asked as Juliette sat down on the chair next to Tony. "Always." She breathed, examining the metal. "You're making a portal jumper!" She realized, and it wasn't until Tony sucked in a breath did she realized she had said it aloud.

"How did you know?" Bruce asked, in awe that she could figure it out so quickly when even Fury had a problem figuring it out.

"I…I don't know." She mumbled, getting up and walking to her room, not even pausing when Steve called out her name.

She closed and locked her door, flopping down on her bed, trying to fight the tears that wanted to come out. "After all these years, and I had no emotion, no feeling!" She chocked, wiping her damp face. 'And now I can barely look Tony in the eye." She turned and covered her face with the pillow.

She just lay there for the rest of the day, sobbing softly, so softly that even JARVIS knew nothing about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve sat down next to Tony and Bruce. "Alright, tell me whats going on."

Tony put down his favorite screwdriver. "She is here to kill me." He stated plainly, ignoring the shocked look Steve gave him. "Bruce?" He asked the quiet doctor. "I doubt its the truth, she is so nice."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Nat can be nice." He pointed out. Steve rolled his eyes. "Sir, I just recorded something that Miss Juliette has said in her room, do you wish to hear it?"

Steve glared at Tony. 'Your spying on her? And her name isn't Juliette." Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes."

JARVIS pulled up some clear footage, Juliette had stormed into her room, wiping her eyes as she locked her door. Tony watched as she jumped into her already messy bed and stared at the ceiling, tears graced her face. _"After all these years, and I had no emotion, no feelings!" _She sobbed, her hands wiping away at the tears fruitlessly. _"And now I can barely look Tony in the eye." _She turned over and started to sob into her pillow.

Steve blinked while Tony felt a deep guilt in his gut, watching her cry made him feel like a humungous jerk ass.

Before anyone could say or do anything, Tony got up and walked to Juliette's room.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers. Go check out Whodiditandwhhy, amazing writer.**

Tony walked right up to Juliette's door and knocked three time's. 'Who's there?" She asked, her voice muffled by tears. "Its me, Tony." He called gently, quietly turning her knob. "Unlock the door Jewel, I need to talk to you."

He only heard silence for a few moments, then the shuffle of feet and the click of the door unlocking. She opened the door and wiped her face discreetly. "Are you okay?" Tony asked, looking deep into her blue eyes, searching for any signs of a lie.

"I'm fine.' She whispered, trying to hide the sound of tears clogging her throat. 'Don't lie to me." He whispered back, pushing his way into her room, wanting more privacy to talk.

She sat down on a chair by her desk as he sat on the edge of her bed. "Why are you here?" He asked her, looking calm for the first time in weeks. 'You already..." He raised his hand and tossed her the file on her that he scrounged up. "The truth Juliette." He stated.

She blinked and looked at the file.. "You have no idea how good it is to hear my real name." She whispered, looking at the file. She looked up at him, her blue eyes bright with fresh tears. "What do you want to know? I'm going to tell the truth from this point on."

Tony smiled slightly and nodded. "Is your real name Juliette Annalisa Wynters?" She nodded. "Yes." He looked slightly sheepish as he asked his next question. "Are you here to kill me?"

She winced slightly. "I...I might have had to."

Tony blinked, his face shifted from sheepish to "what the f*ck* in two seconds flat. "What?"

She pushed her hair out of her face. 'I'm here to spy on you for my client." He got up, looking down on her, not unkindly. "Who is your client?"

She rose as well, she notice that she was two inches shorter than him, which is something she never paid attention to before. "She is called the Stepmother, she works for Hydra and the Brotherhood."

He cocked his head to the side. "You were only spying?" She nodded. "But she warned me early on that I may have to... Eliminate you from the equation."

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Would you do that? Kill me that is." She bit her lip. "I was all for it... until I met you."

She looked down and sighed. "I don't know what it is about you, but I can't hurt you, or Bruce, or Steve... I probably can't hurt the others either." She whispered, looking back up.

Tony would normally have said something snarky and egotistical, but he didn't have the heart to. "Juliette.. I can call you that right?"

She nodded. "Why would you do any harm to any one Juliette?" He asked. "Because I owe my life to the Stepmother, she could have killed me." She explained, rubbing the back of her neck.

He had to fight the anger that boiled up his throat. "She killed my parents when I was young, and tried to kill my sister." She smiled. "She's alive though." Tony nodded. "What are you going to do?"

She shrugged. "If i back out of my mission, I'll die..." Se trailed off. "I'm going to say you caught me, and that I had to." She stated

They both jumped when they heard cackling. "And die in the process!"


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers... :D I can't wait to see the reviews for this chapter :D**

Juliette got in front of Tony, in order to protect him. A thin woman wit glassy eyes stepped out. "No." Juliette gasped, backing away. 'You didn't think this would go unnoticed did you?" She asked, laughing as she did.

The woman flipped the knife in her hand with precise movements. "Diana, what are you doing here?" Juliette snarled, crouching slightly, a knife materialized in her hands, its serrated edge gleamed in the half light.

Diana looked bored as Juliette shielded Tony. "Really? You have to ask?" Diana lunged forward, her knife plunged into Juliette's arm.

Juliette growled in agony and gave a roundhouse kick to Diana's left side, sending her into the wall. Tony had already commed the team. Steve and Bruce were upstairs in two minutes flat, ready for battle.

When they got there, Juliette was standing over Diana, blood gushed down her arm as Diana struggled to get up and defend herself. "I thought the Panther would be more sure on her feet." Juliette sneered.

Diana snarled, her eyes black and evil looking. "And I thought the Grim Reaper would kill easily than you do." Juliette narrowed her eyes and kicked Diana's head, careful not to smash it in.

Steve looked at Tony. "You okay?" Tony nodded, walking towards Juliette. She looked up at him, looking him over. "Its okay if you want to throw me in prison and hide the key, I wouldn't blame you."

Bruce picked up Diana and took her out of the room. Tony sighed and did what was least expected of him.

He pulled her into a kiss.

She sucked in a breath, shocked by what he did, and is doing.

After a couple more moments, he pulled her away, looking down at her arm. "Lets have Brucey have a look at you."

She gaped in disbelief. "What?" Tony looked into her eyes. "Your arm is gushing blood lie Niagara Falls, now come on."

Tony turned and Saw Steve raising a brow at him, amused. "Don't even Rogers." Tony warned, leading a very shocked Juliette Wynters down to Bruce's lab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gloria walked into the Stepmother's office. "Diana has failed." She said slowly, avoiding eye contact.

The Stepmother didn't do anything, and then she shot up and grabbed Gloria's neck, pushing her against the blood stained wall. Gloria gagged and fought for breath as the Stepmother tightened her grip.

"I send you to ready her for one of the best assassins in the world, and you send her in unprepared!" She bellowed, tightening even more.

Gloria gagged and clawed at the wall, now understanding what the Stepmother's victim's feel like.

The Stepmother pulled Gloria away from the wall and readied her to break her neck.

"WAIT!" Gloria begged, trying to pull away. "Why should I?" The Stepmother sneered, holding tight.

"I have an idea that will take down this traitor... It will involve the sister, and blood." She promised, looking up at the Stepmother, who was thinking.

"One. Last. Chance." She hissed, letting her go.

Gloria coughed and rubbed her neck. Getting out of the office as soon as she could.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers, and sorry for not updating in so long, I got tired and busy :P**

Juliette's mind was still fogged after the kiss. A kiss, in her mind, made no sense at all.

When they had reached the living room, Juliette pulled her strong arm out of Tony's grasp and looked him in the eye.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked, standing firm. Tony blinked, paused, then rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Because I'm Tony freaking Stark." He stated, grabbing for her arm.

She backed away, yelping as she fell over the arm of the couch. Tony leaned forward to catch her, but he lost his balance and fell on top of Juliette.

They grunted as the impact squished Juliette into the soft cushions. He froze as she shifted beneath him, the smell of sweet clover filled his nostrils, her blue eyes were wide with surprise as his brown eyes gazed into her's.

"This.. I...I..." Tony sputtered, not able, or daring, to move.

She didn't remove her eyes from his, but a bright spark of mischief glinted in her already bright eyes. "Now would be a great time to tell me why you kissed me." She mused, her voice low and soft, her lips turned in a smirk that rivaled Stark's.

Tony glanced worriedly at her injured arm and noticed that was fine, the blood had dried and had created a large scab. "I figured at was a good idea at the time!" Tony sighed, blushing ever so slightly.

She supported herself on her good arm, her face inches from his, teasing him. "Is that your best answer?" She whispered, her eyes smoldering.

He felt his face grow hotter as her breath passed over his face, her breath smelled like a mix of vanilla and peppermint.

Before he could answer, she lifted her legs up and pushed him off of her and the couch. He grunted as he went shoulder first unto the hardwood floor.

"Really?" He asked, she smiled. "I was getting cramped." She stood up and pulled Tony up with her good arm. Tony sighed and grabbed her arm.

"We aren't stopping this time." He hissed, his eyes darkened dramatically. He didn't give her a chance to answer as he led her towards Bruce's lab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gloria walked down the slime covered street, her white eyes hidden behind darkened glasses.

She paused when she saw the Grim Reaper's sister taking out a couple bags of trash.

Gloria stood at the head of the alley-way as Aldofina turned and saw her.

Aldofina's face became stone as she recognized Gloria. "I was waiting for this." She sighed, looking Gloria in the eye.

Gloria smirked and removed her glasses. "I'm glad, I hate surprises."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers... AND DON'T HATE ME Irrelevent86!**

Aldofina woke up in a dark room, surrounded by the bodies of the Stepmothers previous victims. She tried not to gag at the horrific smell. She raised her gaze to see the Stepmother walk in, a satisfied smirk made her look sicker than normal.

Aldofina snarled and fought at her bindings, refusing to not go down fighting. "So strong." The Stepmother growled as she grabbed Aldofina's scruff and pulled her up painfully.

Aldofina gasped in agony as she felt cold steel slide in her leg. Hot, sticky blood dripped from the wound. "Lets call your sister shall we?" She purred, smirking as she did.

Aldofina felt the air get knocked out of her as the Stepmother pulled up her sisters number on speed dial and waited as the phone rang on.

She begged to the stars that her sister doesn't pick up, closing her eyes, she listens as the Stepmother turns on speaker. "Hello Wynters."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juliette felt weird sitting in the middle of a room with the Avengers surrounding her. _The red-head seems a lot like me. _She thought, noticing the wary look the red-headed woman kept giving her.

"From the beginning." Said Fury, I recognized him from an undercover mission a few years back. "As you all know, my real name is Juliette Annalise Wynter," she started. "I'm from Athens, West Virginia, I have been working here as an undercover assassin, mainly to keep tabs on Tony, but to eliminate him if necessary."

The red-head stopped the blonde wearing the black and plum red suit. "Let me do the talking." She ordered. "My name is Natasha Alianovna Romanovv, I once lived in Volgograd, Russia, I've been an assassin for as long as I can remember." She said, looking Juliette in the eye.

Juliette looked wary. "Why are you telling me this?" She asked slowly. Natasha smiled. "Because we are the same." Juliette nodded, completely in agreement with that.

"I refuse to work with the Stepmother any longer." She announces, looking at Tony, who offered a small smile. "For good."

Everyone, for the most part, believed her, some were wary, meaning just Clint. But just as she was about to meet the rest of the team, her phone rang on the table. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" She sighed, looking annoyed. "Hello Wynters." The Stepmother's voice grated on her ears as she felt herself go pale. Tony creased his brow in worry for his friend. "Whats up?" He asked, but she doesn't respond.

"We have you sister, Aldofina... what a stupid name by the way." Juliette could almost hear a scoff in the background. "Prove it." Juliette growled, causing everyone to look at her.

A long pause made her more nervous as she heard the one thing she wish she didn't. "Julie, I'm so sorry!" Addie's voice cracked in her ear, Juliette clenched her fists. "Where are you?" Juliette asked. Another long pause. "You know where to meet." And hung up.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own Aldofina or Avengers. I OWN FREEDOM! Not really... I just wanted to say that.**

Juliette could barely feel. The phone dropped from her hand and onto the ground, smashing into little, tiny bits. Natasha walked up to her side and tried to catch her eyes. "What is it?"

Juliette looked up, tears welled up in her eyes. "The Stepmother has my sister." She breathed, a tired looked made her look beyond her years. "Then Avengers, assemble." Steve ordered.

Juliette looked confused. "What?" She breathed, her voice cracked from the tears. "We," Tony said, motioning to his teammates. 'Are going to help you get your sister back."

Juliette widened her eyes horror. "NO!" She yelled, waving her hands in protest. "YOU CAN'T!"

Clint, not really wanting to assist the one person in the room he doesn't trust, nodded in reluctant agreement. "She can take care of herself, she's been doing it for years from what she has been telling us." He reminded the group.

Bruce sighed. "She was WORKING for the very woman whom she has to attack now. For all we know, this woman is stronger and more strategic than Juliette." Juliette nodded. _And more gruesome. _She added silently with a shudder.

Juliette realized she wasn't going to get the Avengers out of helping her and sighed. "Promise me you'll stay away form the Stepmother." She ordered, putting on her emotionless face, not willing to let the team be hurt because of her.

Steve offered a sweet smile, a comforting smile. Juliette smiled back, relaxing as she did.

Tony saw this and tensed up. "Capsicle, you wouldn't want to get UNDRESSED in front of a LADY!" Tony coughed, emphasizing a couple words.

Steve blushed, which made Juliette giggle in a girlish way, making Tony even more jealous of the attention Juliette was giving Steve.

Natasha rolled her eyes and walked by Tony. 'Don't worry Romeo, I'm sure you'll win her heart one of these days." She whispered before dragging Juliette with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gloria walked into the room, shuddering as she saw the bleeding heap known as Aldofina. Gloria, for the first time ever, felt remorse for what she does. She remembered wanting to be a doctor when she was a little girl.

But look at her now, stuck being an evil mafia boss's assistant.

Aldofina looked up, blood had dried on the cut right above her eye, but it was also caked on her lashes. "I'm sorry." Gloria breathed, letting the gentle words slip off of her tongue.

Aldofina scoffed. "Somehow I don't believe you." She snapped, fire still burned in her eyes.

Gloria winced. "I know you don't, I deserve it." She sighed before turning and leaving Aldofina alone in the darkness.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers.**

Juliette stood at the entrance to the garage, Tony was doing quick tinkers with his suit. "Tony..." Juliette said softly, knocking on the glass door. Tony looked up and smiled. He held up his index finger, signaling for her to wait one minute.

She sighed and walked through the door after it opened. "What do you need Julie?" Tony asked. Juliette raised her brow at the apparent nickname Tony had just given her. "Julie?" She asked.

Tony shrugged. "I thought it was a cute name for a cute girl." Tony sighed and rubbed his face. "I'm sorry... Things have been stressful for me." He explained, looking regretful.

Juliette smiled. "Don't worry about it, my whole life has been stressful." She chuckled. "Are you scared?" Tony asked, looking at her uncertainly. _What about this girl makes my head spin? _Tony wondered.

"Yes, but for the team more than me." Juliette sighed sitting down on the table next to him. Tony's brown eyes met her blue ones and stuck. "You have gorgeous eyes Juliette."

She chuckled. "Thanks Romeo." She teased gently nudging his shoulder. He laughed. "I've never felt this free." Tony said softly, looking at his work. "Same here, I thought I would always be bound to the Stepmother, and now I'm letting go." She smiled.

Tony nodded. "I thought I would be a slave to my own self." Juliette sighed and grabbed his hand. "Everyone is a slave to ones self Tones, it's just what you choose for your future that makes the person."

Tony made a soft, breathy chuckle. "You should take your own advice." He said softly. "And, Tones? Really?"

She gave him a smirk that caused his heart to flip. "A cute name for a cute guy." She purred, and left the room with a friendly wave.

Tony laughed, feeling free and happy, despite what laid ahead, he got back to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve watched as Juliette left Tony's workshop. "Oh, hey." She said when she realized he was there. "Hello, we need a battle strategy." Juliette nodded. "Lead the way, though I don't know why you want the input of a criminal."

Steve creased his brow in confusion. "Criminal?" She nodded. "I've murdered people since I was probably thirteen." Steve made a small whistle. "Damn, that's..." She nodded. "Yup."

Steve gave her an appraising look and sighed. "What is your goal now?" Now she was the one confused. "Huh?" He smiled. "What is your plan, for the future?"

She paused to think about it. "To stop the Stepmother from hurting anymore people." He nodded. "That makes you a good person Juliette, you're willing to change for the better." She sighed, but nodded anyway.

"We shall see." Was all she said as she followed him to the living room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Stepmother tapped her fingers against the steel table. "How much longer Phantom?" Gloria looked at her watch. "Seven hours Ma'am." The Stepmother nodded. "Good..."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers. To Alice (Guest) I'm glad you like my story, I work hard on it.  
**

Juliette rode on a motorcycle as the others found there own means of transportation. She couldn't help but feel uncertain about bringing the Avengers with her to rescue her sister.

She made a turn onto the thin back road, looking up quickly to see Tony and the Mark 42 flashing in the sky. _I hope this works.. _She thought, turning off her motorcycle and taking off her helmet.

She tried to open the door, but they had changed the doorknob. She sighed and gave a roundhouse kick to the door, sending it crashing to the ground.

She stood as straight as humanly possible and walked into the small room.

Before she could ready herself for an attack, she felt a hard piece of wood crash against her head. "Ah!" Juliette yelled, falling to the ground.

She felt hot blood drip from the back of her head. "Julie!?" Juliette heard her sister somewhere in the darkness. "Addie?" Juliette called, shakily getting up, she saw the wood fly through the air, ready to hit her again.

Juliette quickly ducked and sent a handful of sleeping powder into the air. She heard some one cough and fall to the ground. She didn't even bother to see who it was as she dashed to her sisters side.

"Addie, did she hurt you?' Juliette asked, hurriedly ripping off the ropes that bound her sister from freedom. "Only a little, but I was afraid for you... Speaking of which, GET OUT OF HERE!" Addie whispered/screamed.

Juliette shook her head. "No, everything..." She trailed off as she saw the Stepmother come out of the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony waited anxiously for the signal, but he was growing impatient. "Don't worry Sir, I have her vitals on screen on the bottom left." J.A.R.V.I.S. stated, bringing up her vitals, which were normal.

Tony sighed, but looked at the screen harder as her heart rate started to go up.

"Juliette, do you copy?" Tony heard Steve say through the comm. Static. "Juliette?" Steve said, sounding concerned. More static.

Tony felt his heart drop into his stomach. "No..." He breathed. "Steve..." he, and everyone else on the team, heard an ear piercing scream and then the line went silent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juliette screamed as her head hit the blood spattered wall of the Stepmothers office. She silently joked on how honored she should be, only the Stepmothers most wanted had their blood splattered on the wall.

Addie screamed, begging the Stepmother to leave Juliette alone. "Addie... Go.." Juliette begged, looking at Aldofina pleadingly.

"How sweet..." The Stepmother purred, grabbing a fistful of Juliette's hair and puling her up. "You're trying to protect your sister." She cooed. "Better luck next time Grim Reaper."

Juliette spat in the Stepmothers face. 'It's Juliette you bitch." She snarled, kicking the Stepmother heartily in the stomach, gaining her freedom for a second.

"Come on Addie!" Juliette ordered, grabbing her sisters arm and dragging her out of the room. "Steve, we need backup, NOW!" She yelled into the comm.

"Right on it, Tony is already heading your way..." Juliette heard those last words as she heard a bullet shot and a searing pain in her back, sending her to the ground.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Shout out to Respected Dominator... Hehehehe.. You'll like the ending :) I PROMISE! I don't own the Avengers. Oh, and this is what happens when I read to much _Nine Lives of Chloe King._  
**

Addie screamed in horror as she felt her sisters hand slipped out of her own and the body fell to the ground. "Juliette!" She cried, falling to her knees, clutching Juliette's body desperately. "Stay with me!" She begged, hardly noticing as the same gun that dropped her sister like a hot cake, was now pointed at her head.

"Drop the gun Stepmother, you are under arrest for mutable murders and assassinations." Steve said, ready to throw his shield at her. "You think you can stop me?" The Stepmother huffed, glowering darkly as she dropped the gun, smirking. "I already did what I had set out to do."

Steve looked down at the ground, finally noticing that the body was Juliette. "Oh, God.." He breathed, creasing his brow in sorrow. "Juliette was always a trouble maker... She just decided to top the cake with her latest ploy."

Steve regained his composure and threw his shield, but the Stepmother blocked it with ease. "Try harder next time." She growled, grabbing Addie and throwing her into the wall, causing her to fall to the ground, unconsciousness.

Tony flew in and saw Juliette, dread filled him up like an empty balloon. "NO!" He yelled.

Steve and the Stepmother battled for a little while longer. The rest of the Avengers finally joined in, battling what seemed to be an impossibly powerful opponent.

Tony decided to go straight for the Stepmother, trying to catch her off guard, but she dodged and sent him into a wall. "That's what you get, you..." She was cut off as she was tackled to the ground, a woman with wild blonde hair, blue eyes with cat like slits for pupils, and claws for finger nails.

Natasha recognized her immediately. "Juliette?"

The Stepmother was in shock, Juliette turned slightly to the red headed assassin and grinned, her teeth were sharp and pointy. "Yup... No one was expecting this huh?" Natasha shook her head.

Juliette turned to the Stepmother and snarled. "I'm sooo sick and tired of you controlling me." Juliette growled, the Avengers just watched in amazement as they realized this really WAS Juliette, back from the dead.

"You owe me!" The Stepmother spat, struggling to get free. "Oh no... I owe you NOTHING!" Juliette yowled, tossing the Stepmother into the wall with super human strength.

The Stepmother crumpled onto the ground and didn't wake up. Juliette ran to her sisters side while Tony got out of his suit and ran to Juliette. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking over her body, cringing as he saw the blood.

"Yeah... Just a little sore." She said with a wave of her hand. Tony watched as she gently brushed Addie's ginger hair out of her face. "She'll be okay too..." She breathed, obviously relived.

"So will we." Tony said, looking around as she looked at him. "We?" She said, looking confused and shocked. "yes, we." He chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_~Four Months Later~_

Juliette leaned into Tony as they flipped through the channels on the big, screen TV. "Julie... Can I ask you something?" Juliette paused and smiled. "Only if I can tell YOU something." 

Tony smirked. "You go first." Juliette turned to look at her boyfriend. "I'm pregnant." Tony's eyes bugged out and he chocked on air as he processed what she had said.

"Well," he said, after he had gotten his breath back. "I was going to ask you to marry me... Kinda worked out for us huh?" Juliette laughed and kissed his lip gently. "it did."


	15. Epilgoue

**A/N: This is the chapter to end this story... review if you think I should do a Nine Lives of Chloe King crossover for a prequel so you know what Juliette's life has been like before the Avengers... REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!**

_~Nine Months, Eight Hours Later~  
_

Tony paced the hospital floor to the point where Steve was worried he would wear a hole in the tiled floor. "Tony, calm down. Bruce is with her." Tony shook his head. 'She could die, the baby could die, or they both could die!" He muttered, jittery from all of the coffee he had been drinking.

Steve stood up and grasped Tony's shoulders. "Calm down! They are both going to be fine!" Steve said exasperatedly. Tony sighed, but continued to pace. Steve sighed and sank into his seat. That's when Bruce walked up, smiling.

"Congrats Tony, your the father of a healthy baby girl." Tony felt his eyes widen as he sped past Bruce to get to his wife.

When Tony reached the room, he saw Juliette, tired and sweat, but just as beautiful as the day they had met, holding their baby girl.

Juliette looked up and smiled. "She's beautiful." She whispered, motioning to the sleeping baby. "Evangeline..." Tony whispered.

Juliette and Tony had already discussed names, if it was a boy, Nathanial Stephan Stark. A girl, Evangeline Charlotte Stark. "She has her fathers hair." Juliette chuckled, rubbing the infants head. "Her mothers nose." Tony said, placing a small finger on the girls nose.

Juliette looked up at Tony ad kissed his cheek. "Forever." She whispered.

Tony smiled down at her and kissed her lips. "Forever."


End file.
